


Hand to the throat

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, but like the sexy kind of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lotor and Keith's first time is a teachable moment for them both





	Hand to the throat

Keith smiled down at Lotor as he thrust into him. He liked Lotor, loved him perhaps, but… Keith had interests, had wants and especially had desires and preferences in bed. 

But for the sake of Lotor, Keith couldn’t indulge like he wanted. For all he knew, Lotor didn’t like the same things he did, wasn’t at all interested in what he wanted to do. 

Keith didn’t know what to do with his hands, threading them in Lotor’s own as he lazily, gently thrust into Lotor. Groaning, Keith closed his eyes as he felt Lotor wrap his legs around Keith, pulling him close, pulling him deeper. 

Keith’s hand slid out of Lotor’s grip, down his arm and before he realized what he was doing, Keith’s hand was wrapped around Lotor’s throat and squeezing. His eyes snapped open in shock as he met Lotor’s own, listened to Lotor’s raspy moan as Keith kept his grip tight. Lotor’s hips jerked, his pupils blown wide with need. 

Keith grinned, all teeth, and shoved into Lotor, hard and deep. Lotor matched his thrust and snarled, pulling Keith into a bruising kiss that left his lip bleeding. Keith stared lovingly at Lotor, who licked at his bleeding lip with a coy smile as he pulled Keith’s hand back around his throat. 

“Make me hurt,” Lotor begged, his voice raspy. Keith’s cock jumped at the sound, and pulled back before thrusting back in fast and hard.


End file.
